One Piece The End of the World!
by OverChasm
Summary: Doomsday has come! How will the Luffy and his crew react! And this is only my second fanfic made by me. I also couldn't be sure whether to put this into the category of suspense or something else. Please review.


**One Piece-The End of the World!**

I don't own One Piece and neither do you, so don't laugh.

Warning: A few swear words. Rated T for 13 and older.

It was peaceful day. The sun shone brightly, the water was calm, the breeze was soft.

Aboard the Going Merry, it was just as happy. The crew had just finished eating breakfast and they were doing their normal activities on the deck. And suddenly--

A sudden blast of wind tipped the ship, just barely, and a huge circle of light had appeared out of nowhere, its brightness almost blinding the pirates. It was as if the sun had grown exponentially. The light then dimmed a bit, and when the pirates looked again, there was a humanoid silhouette standing - or rather floating- in the middle of the corona.

"What the heck is happening!" Luffy cried out.

"Ask that frickin' person there!" Nami replied, pointing at the silhouette.

"Are you sure that's even a person!" Usopp yelled above the roaring wind.

"Why don't you start talking!" Zoro yelled at the silhouette, and the wind instantly stopped.

"What now?" Sanji asked.

The figure in the light started talking, although its physical features were still hidden. "I have come to bring about the fate of this planet. It will be destroyed and all of you with it!"

"Say what!", Sanji replied. "You mean, this is doomsday! You're nuts, pal!"

"SILENCE!" And Sanji was struck by a burst of fire from the shadowy figure.

"I will send the world into oblivion, but I will give you fifteen minutes before I do so, starting now."

"Just who are you, anyway!" Luffy shouted.

"You are not to question me!" And Luffy was also struck by fire.

Zoro was enfuriated with the news. "But I haven't become the world's greatest swordsman yet! And Luffy hasn't found One Piece, and Sanji hasn't found the All Blue and... none of us has fulfilled our dreams yet! The world can't end now!"

"I'm sorry, but it's your problem you haven't fulfilled your dreams. fourteen minutes and counting."

"Dammit", the swordsman grumbled. "Forget it Zoro" Luffy said. He was still on the ground after taking damage from the fire. "Our adventure's over.". "But, your dreams, all of your nakama's dreams..." Zoro replied.

Luffy stood up and said, "Do you think all this was for nothing because we haven't reached our dreams? Well it's not". His nakama were listening to him attentively now. "Listen, we may not have done what we wanted to do, but we've done a lot for ourselves, and even more for those we met on our adventure. I mean, we've saved a bunch of towns and people from evil pirates, right? We've made a difference in the world."

Astonishment was evident on the faces of Luffy's nakama. This didn't sound like their seventeen-year-old captain! "Ten minutes left" the mysterious shadow figure announced.

Luffy continued, "I may not have become the Pirate King, but I beat some of the world's most powerful pirates, and I got a huge bounty on my head, because my dream encouraged me."

Zoro spoke up "That's right. Even though I'm not the strongest swordsman in the world, but I wouldn't be this close if I never chose to chase my dream of being the best.". Then with the sword from Kuina in his hand, he thought, _Kuina, we promised that one day that one of us would become the greatest swordsman in the world, and I said that my name will be so famous, it will be known even in heaven. Well, I'll hopefully remember my name in heaven, so I've technically kept my promise, part of it, anyway, although you beat me to it. _

"Eight minutes left."

And then Sanji spoke next, "You know, I spent a lot of time on the Baratie before I joined this crew, instead of searching for the All Blue. If I knew the end of the world was coming, and I left earlier, I probably wouldn't have met up with you four. So either way I couldn't have reached my dream, but it's way better that I've failed with you guys with me than to fail without all of you."

It was silent for another minute, then "Six minutes left"

So Nami stood up and said, "Well, when I first met Luffy, I was working for Arlong and just joined him so I could betray him and rob his treasure. But I'm actually really glad that I've met him, and if I knew him like I do now, I could never betray him. And I've been through a lot with him as well. We first met when we were attacked by Buggy, then we fought those Kuro Neko pirates...and then I deserted him at that restaurant, but we met eachother again at Arlong Park, and fought Buggy again, along with Alvida... it was a lot. And I'm glad I joined this crew, with Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji... I would be glad to go on another adventure with you all if the world wasn't ending today.". "Oh Nami!" Sanji cried out. "Let me express my love for you before this world ends!" and took her aside and... yeah, I don't like describing perverted stuff in my stories.

"Four minutes left."

Finally, it was Usopp's turn to speak. "Well, it hurts me to say this, but the adventure of the Great Usopp has come to a close today. I"ve had a fine time with this crew, ever since I joined after the battle with the Kuro Neko pirates, and that incident at the floating restaurant, and...". "Wait a minute" Zoro interrupted, " You're just repeating what Nami said". "Oh... "

And then Zoro started talking. "Hey Luffy, you're a great captain, helping us even now. I was really upset, since I never fulfilled my dream, and I lost my chance because the world is ending, but your speech really helped me a lot."

"Hey yeah," Luffy stepped in. " I also promised Shanks that I would give his hat back when I've become a great pirate. I'm not the pirate king, but since the world is ending, he might want his hat back early." He faced the person in the light. "Hey mister, if a bunch of people are going to be in heaven, can you find Shanks for me? And then give him this hat." Luffy tossed the straw hat to the mysterious man, but he made no move to catch it. Luffy watched in horror as gravity pulled the hat towards the water. Luffy's nakama were watching as well.

Then immediately, Luffy charged toward the man at full speed with fury on his face and got shot by fire again. When the blaze subsided, though, Luffy was still charging and he jumped off the ship toward the silhouette and threw a punch into the man's face, and they both fell into the water.

"Oh no!" Usopp yelled. "He can't swim! Hold on, Luffy! Catch my grappling hook!" and he threw the rope at Luffy. Zoro, however, found something more interesting.

The bright light had disappeared, and in its place was a huge... floodlight! And next to it was a giant blowfan, which must have created the wind earlier. And the mysterious figure hidden as a silhouette, it was a man dressed like he was from a talkshow on TV. Looking back at the floodlight, Zoro also found a camera above it. Now, back on deck, Luffy also saw them, as well as Usopp, Sanji and Nami. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then...

Usopp asked "So should we be happy that it's not the end of the world, or should we be mad that we've been tricked into a reality show?". Sanji answered "I say mad.". And they all agreed. So of course, they beat up the guy.

Afterwards...

The straw hat pirates were feeling proud of themselves, and Luffy said, "I'm hungry. Hey Sanji, can we have lunch early?" "Are you kidding me! You just ate breakfast before that guy showed up!" Sanji answered.

"Yeah, but that whole incident was kinda long".

"It was only fifteen minutes!"

"How do you know!"

"Wh - Oh my-" and Sanji slapped his hand on his forehead.

To put it simple, things went back to normal.


End file.
